


Crimson

by PolarisAriesBlack



Series: Blood Runs Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Brief Mention of Violence, Challenge drabble, Dark Drabble, Death Eaters, F/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisAriesBlack/pseuds/PolarisAriesBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never seen anything as beautiful as her, when she was covered in the blood of their enemies, and causing havoc in the battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson

 

 

**By Polaris Aries Black**

**Response to Hogwarts Drabble Challenge  
**

**Prompt** : **_He had never seen anything as beautiful as her, when she was covered in the blood of their enemies, and causing havoc in the battlefield._**

**Title: Crimson**

**Pairing: Bellatrix/Rodolphus**

**Rating: M for mild violence and blood**

**::::~::::~::::~::::**

Rodolphus felt his heart pumping faster and faster as spell fire lit up the night sky. He dodged out of the way of a stunner and threw a dark blood boiling curse back at the member of the pointless Order that Dumbledore had started since the Ministry was hardly a match for his side of the war. The light buffoons would not win the fight against the Dark if they just used their weak stunners. There were rumors of Crouch Sr. trying to get the right to use the killing curse against the Death Eaters but so far their Lord's many spies in the Ministry were able to hold off that request.

He laughed as his blood boiling curse hit the man he dueled right in the chest. His screams echoed in concert with another victim. One he sure was his wife's work. He could hear her mad cackles ringing out in her obvious pleasure. Rodolphus felt his mark burn signally the end of the raid and the anti-apparation and portkey wards fell. Someone cast the Dark Mark in the sky and they all left as their mission was complete.

It was later as him and his wife returned to Lestrange Manor that he let his mask fall to the ground. She uncovered her face and he could see a wicked glint in her eye as she caught him staring. Bellatrix's curls were wild and seemed to crackle with power. She had layers of liquid crimson covering almost every part of her and he had never seen anything as beautiful right then with her drenched in their enemies' blood. It took him two steps before he was in front of her and pulling her up into a crushing and bruising kiss. There was a coppery taste in her mouth that had him taking in every bit of it.

A baby's cry from upstairs made them break apart panting.

She smirked up at him before dragging a long fingered nail down his cheek causing blood to well up. Bellatrix's eyes showed the clear madness she dealt with as they shined as she looked at the red coating her finger. As she went upstairs to check on their daughter, Rodolphus made a promise to win the war to protect his love and his only daughter. Nothing would stand in his way. Darkness would soon prevail against the Light. And the whole world would burn.

**::::~::::~::::~::::**

**Reviews are very welcomed. (hint hint)**


End file.
